1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to systems and methods for testing liquid crystal products, and particularly to a system and method for testing a liquid crystal panel.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, a liquid crystal panel includes a thin film transistor substrate and a color filter substrate disposed opposite to each other and spaced apart a predetermined distance. A liquid crystal layer is located between the thin film transistor substrate and the color filter substrate. The thin film transistor substrate includes a gate electrode, a gate insulating film, a semiconductor layer, a source electrode, a drain electrode, a passivation layer, and a pixel electrode formed on a glass substrate in sequence. The color filter substrate includes a color filter layer, and an opposite transparent electrode formed on another glass substrate in sequence.
Because manufacture processes of the above two glass substrates are very difficult, unwanted particulates, such as glass particulates or metal particulates, are easy to exist on the two glass substrates. Before the liquid crystal panel is assembled with other parts to form a liquid crystal product, e.g., a televisions or a mobile phone, because no outside force is given to the two glass substrates, it's difficult to know disadvantage brought by the unwanted particulates. However, when the liquid crystal panel is assembled, the predetermined distance is reduced due to outside force given to the two glass substrates by the mechanism parts, the unwanted particulates may cause a short circuit connection between the electrodes on the two glass substrates when the liquid crystal product is electrified. As a result, abnormalities such as black lines, or intersection lines, occur on the liquid crystal product.
However, at present, test methods of the liquid crystal panels ignore the outside force endured by the crystal panels when assembled, so unqualified liquid crystal panels are found until a final product is put into use.
What is needed, therefore, is a system and method for testing liquid crystal panels, so as to detect unqualified liquid crystal panels before the liquid crystal panels are assembled as final products.